This invention relates to a vehicle mounted backhoe and more particularly to an improved lock mechanism for locking the backhoe boom to the vehicle frame when the vehicle is being transported or when it is desired that the boom be locked in position, such as when the backhoe is functioning as a crane.
A number of devices have previously been known for performing the above function. However, such prior devices have not been entirely satisfactory from a durability, simplicity, functional, or adjustability standpoint.